Reality
by Tears 0f tomorrow
Summary: Reality.A noun.A noun that defines all humanity;it causes people to live, to die, to revolt, to quote peace, to cry, to thrive, to define, to improve, to be simply human.How can one word have so many philosophies underneath?How can one word determine the border line of what is essentially real and what doesn't exist?Oh boy if only Hinata knew her fantasy was FAR from reality. :SxH:
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**"Stand in the raing stand your ground stand up when it's all crashing down stand throught the pain you won't drown" **

**~super chick Stand in the Rain**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One: Reality**

Reality. A noun. A noun that defines all humanity; it causes people to live, to die, to revolt, to quote peace, to cry, to thrive, to define, to improve, to be simply _human_. How can one word have so many philosophies underneath the surface? How can one word determine the border line of what is essentially real and what doesn't exist? How can one word open the mysteries the world can't _simply _show us? Simple, reality isn't just a word it's a way of life-

"Hyuuga." The lavender tinted eyes slowly followed the tan hands plow on the desk that separated her from that demon-spawn of a fashion designer. Her body slowly quivered as she slowly averted her eyes to her chipped white nail polish. The words fell dead to her pink lips when she smelt the cologne covered smoke grew stronger against her petite nose. She parted her lips but the words wouldn't connect to make a complete sentence. She closed her eyes to embrace the five second of darkness as she regained composure of herself. Her flawless face contorted in discomfort before slowly growing neutral. Crossing her left leg as she sat in the seat with flawless confidence yet modesty she answered with her angelic voice, "It's Hinata. Just Hinata."

His black wolf-like eyebrows slowly went up before raising one of his hands into his pocket to take out a lighter, "Right Hinata. Your picture are phenomenal quite angelic." His face looked as though he was thinking. Silence filled the room as he took a long drag on the cancer stick. "Let me see you walk," he started. The angel slowly nodded before gracefully taking off her flats to put on her five inch simple black heels. She slowly stood up. She closed her eyes embracing five more seconds of darkness to calm her giddy feelings. Her face immediately turned into a confident smug look as she looked at the destination she was to arrive to. The 5'4" beauty's body swayed almost rhythmically. Her proportional arms swung almost to a bare minimum. Her midnight blue long hair swayed as she struts down the "stage." When she turned her body swerved almost like a ballerina's so fluidly yet demanded all the attention. Her eyes never left the stage, all the adrenaline pumped through her veins which caused her to sway her hips more seductively her legs crossed almost like this was routine all her life. The confident look turned into an almost smug yet very hot face. Her one hand made its way to her hip while her other hands slowly combed through her hair. She was in her zone. She saw the runway, the famous designers giving her small nods of accomplishment. She was the lightened path. She saw the feather white wings and the matching painted flower detailed sexy one-piece swimsuit with the five inch stilettos. She saw it all. But that false reality came to an end when she realized she was at a go-see. Asuma Sarutobi's cigarette fell out his mouth with permanent red blush on his cheeks. _The_ Silhouette Sarutobi's cigarette came out his mouth. The petite women's mouth was clammed together as she grabbed her stuff and quickly ran out the room.

"Have a nice day ma- " _ .Click_. Her heels plow into the dirt. She felt as though her dreams her reality was beyond her grasp. It felt as if every step she took it was farther away from her fantasy. But this is her reality. She was build for failure and disappointment. Her chest ripped out this pain she could not understand. Hinata held back the hot tears that burned. She refused to look back; No, she won't look back while her fantasy laugh at her. No, this was reality. Her eyes were glued to the ground as she walked down the streets drenched in dirt. Her self-pity wouldn't allow her to embrace the beauty of the day. She wouldn't let Kami mock her with his reality but instead she embraced it because she knew they he must have had something better for her. He has to. She was walking aimlessly through the town to distract herself from what she was afraid of. She felt slight pings of her phone, obviously someone was trying to contact her frequently because she couldn't enjoy self-pity if someone kept calling. She sucked her teeth while answering the phone, "H-Hello Hinata Speaking"

"Hinata—OH THANK GOD! Do you know you started to make me worried when you didn't answer the first five times I've called. I thought I had the wrong number neh?"

"U-um.. Ano… But May I ask who are you?"

"My Apologizes Its Asuma Sarutobi and I demand to know why you just left my offices like that. That was awfully unprofessional of you," Her tears began to swell up again, she didn't trust her voice to answer "However that…show you put on in my office was _phenomenal_. It was almost as if we were at the runway. SURELY I can't let someone with your talents get away from me that easily." Her jaw locked while her body quivered. Four words she never thought she'd be able to say. SHE GOT THE JOB. Her squeal was an answer enough for him to say, "My office tomorrow Eight O' Clock sharp or I will cut you before your career even begins." The phone clicked. Her throat with dry all she could do was imagine how her fantasy would play. Oh boy if only she knew her fantasy was FAR from reality.

* * *

**hey guys i know i have some explaining to do and i know i've been gone for so long when i needed to find myself and who i really am. And now that I have i'm ready to write R&R tell me what you think so far.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

"**When it's all said and done. You and I are the lucky ones. We fought many. And we'll fight the night until we see the sun. We are the Lucky Ones. We are the Lucky Ones. We are here."~ Lucky Ones Lecrae**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two: Club Mistakes.**

Her milky skin glowed flawlessly in the pearl white background. Her lavender tinted eyes glinted in the flashes of the cameras. The wind danced in between the midnight locks that were draped across her broad yet petite shoulders. Her plump bold white diamond encrusted lips brought out her long back lashes that mesmerized many who watched her pose. The white feathery wings crossed her ample chest making it seem as though she ascended from heaven naked. The black tattoo-like body paint swirled around her voluptuous body contrasting her heavenly like features. The white ripped jeans seemed to have been over-shadowed by the beauty of the white swan. That one tear that managed to escaped the pale beauty's face. The photographer's mouth hung open, "Don't move, "were the only words that managed to slip out his mouth. His smile was unmistakably large as he at the product that was accomplished by this… _rookie._

"At ease Hinata," Hinata's angelic face stared blankly at her as tucked the loose stands behind her ears. Let's face it, without her career she felt as though her hair is flat, she was too big, her face is not like… The tears stung the angelic face. No. She wouldn't cry—not in front of the client. She wasn't _Sakura._ There she said it. She will never have those loud vivid green eyes or that beauty's cotton candy pink hair. She will never have that size zero yet curvy body. She will never have that unmistakably bright personality she has. Instead she was plagued with the midnight blue locks with the silver eyes just like every other Hyuuga. She was just another clone.

"_Let's face it Hinata. You can mimic all the accomplishment I've already have. But you'll never be on my level." _Those words were engraved into her brains and she was right. She will never BE Sakura. All she could do is dream. It was almost as though no matter what she did she will _"Always be Second Best." _ She could see Sakura scoffing at her while flipping her pink hair and walking away with her flawless strut. The memory was oh too close and memorable simple because Sakura was put on earth to make her life a living hell.

"She's good isn't she," Asuma slowly took a long drag on the cigarette that always seemed to be permanently stuck in his mouth. The Photographer was still staring at the picture; he couldn't trust his voice to answer the Silhouette Sarutobi. The words that stumbled across his mouth couldn't describe the flawlessness until he managed to say, "It's almost as if… she's a porcelain doll. Her innocent beauty is _beyond_ comprehension." An unborn silence filled the air as Asuma's face displayed the small lip curl.

"I know." He replied, "Hinata, You can go change doll." Asuma couldn't stop himself was staring at some points. Her face was almost as if Kami sculpted her face after the goddess Aphrodite—pfft more like she _was_ Aphrodite herself. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts just to stare into her boss' un-denying gaze of admiration. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and scurried off the set to go change into her clothes. A small sigh came out her mouth as her hands feebly stumbled across the old text messages. Hinata was just like every other twenty-one year old; she wanted to feel like she belonged. High school was bland. She was a bland girl who lived a bland life. But this time she won't miss out on opportunities, this time it was going to be a change. Another sigh left the angelic girl's lips; she was going out with Ino.

"Hello—" Hinata didn't let her react, "You. .Tonight."

She needed a drink. Pronto.

**.::.**

The LCD lights illuminated the ceiling with Amaranth that faded into Azure-like colored. Vibrant-live yellow colors surrounded the glass supporters of the second floor. Five disco balls spreaded in an orderly manor flashed across the crowded dance floor. The spiral steps led to the DJ dancing to the erotic music vibrating around the colossal building. Beams of Paris-green and spring-bud danced wildly across the place as body heat and sweat filled the dance floor full of women on Sexy outfit Saturday. Hinata wore a pure white skin tight mid-thigh dress with an eccentric long loose sleeve. Her bright bold red lips matched her five inch Prada red heels. Her hair was swiped to the side with beautiful long curls. Hinata's eyes drifted to Ino's well-fitted purple dress that wrapped around her goddess-like body. Her black Gucci heels matched her small black and gold crusted handbag. Ino's angelic face turned into a smirk saying,

"I'm getting laid tonight." Hinata bent her head back in laughter as she watched Ino flirted her way to two drinks. Hinata's body shyly swayed to the music. She closed her eyes and calmed down. She needed this therapy. She needed to be with her best friend since elementary school. Ino became a Doctor at one of the most well-known Hospitals in Konoha under the hands of the world-renowned doctor who was the first to cure thirty-five diseases Tsunade. As much as Hinata wanted to move in with Ino she couldn't because she didn't want to invade in Ino's on-and-off boyfriend Sai. Ino claimed it was complicated but all Hinata saw was, they were….intimate buddies and Ino wanted more than that. So they'd…. do it and then argue and she'd kick him out. Three times a day every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday this routine was quite tiring for Hinata herself. But everyone knows not to interfere in Ino's problems because when it all goes wrong—

"I got the drinks!" Ino yelled. Hinata gave Ino a smug smile as she twirled her straw in the drink while watching Ino chug down her Vodka,

"Are you gonna drink that?" She droned. Hinata laughed. She really needed this.

**.::.**

Lights were flashing as the vibrations of the music blasted across the warehouse. His black smoky eyes watching calculatedly around the crowded dance floor from the V.I.P section of the Club, his perfectly chiseled god-like face stared blankly as drunk and sober women try to seduce him. His perfectly shaped hair framed his strong jaw structure. Sasuke Uchiha was just a perfect human being. Yes _the _Sasuke Uchiha deemed the most handsome, successful, and _available _entrepreneur-bachelor of the year _six times in a row _was bored_. _He continued to scan across while models touched him trying to gain his attention. Some witnessed Sasuke whisper into the playboy model's ear, "Sakura—" He softly spoke in her ear. Her heart was on fire, she could feel it thud against its cage screaming SAY SOMETHING.

"S-Sasuke," She moaned as his breath caused her body to react to his nose against her neck. He looked up at her with blank eyes annoyed that she interrupted what he was saying, " . ." He said in between his teeth. She closed her eyes as she recollected herself when they both felt strong arms wrap around their shoulders,

"FOR ME OFCOURSE TEME!" The blonde yelled as he sat himself between Sasuke and Sakura pushing her off the couch.

"I MIND AS WELL TELL YOU GUYS THE NEWS—Sakur—"POWW!

"It hasn't even been two minutes since you've came over and you already have a knot on the side of your head." Sasuke said. Naruto mumbled inaudible words as he rubbed the new born bump on the side of his head. Sakura and Naruto immediately started bickering which caused Sasuke to stop listening to their foolishness. _What a drag… _He got out of his seat and walked to the bartender as he yelled champagne and popping the cork. Crowds yelled as champagne splashed it on the crowd. Sasuke's face contorted into discomfort because his suit was wet.

White. His peripheral vision saw white. A goddess. Her black locks glimmered while her body swayed rhythmically to the beat of the music. Her smile was enchanted and her laugh… Her laugh was music to his ears. The drinks were forgotten when he managed to get behind the goddess, and dance in rhythm with her. He smirked as a plan concocted in his mind, she's probably some fluke who loves him, just one look at his face and bam he has a girl tonight. She then turned around—SLAP. Her face was flushed red while her hand was stinging. Ino's face dropped, she immediately grabbed Hinata and dashed out the club. Hinata tried to fight Ino's iron grip to go finish off that—that JERK who was trying to _pelvis thrust_ her in the middle of the dance floor.

"Let me go—DAMNIT let me _go_," Ino finally let her go and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL—WHAT THE – WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT IN THE CLUB!" Hinata let out a red flushed face, "H-h-he toou-touch-TOUCHED ME." Ino ran her fingers through her head, " .SASUKE. AS IN LIKE—THE SASUKE THE ENTREPENUER SASUKE—THE MODEL THE ONE YOUR PROBABLY GONNA HAVE A COLLAB WITH." Hinata's eyes widen as she looked at her red hands. She smacked…a potential client. Hinata groaned as she laid her head on Ino's shoulder, she mumbled,

"greaaaaattt." Now it was Ino's turn to laugh at Hinata's pain.

* * *

**I felt bad for abandoning my fellow readers for so long so now ill update every week if i'm not buried in piles of unwanted homework. I need some to R&R tell me you love it. Tell me you hate it. Tell me you want some chicken. I sure do. R&R guys!****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

"**This may be the last breath that I take and it okay. It's fine by me…And for some reason I'm not here when you wake. It's Okay. I'm where I need to be." ~ Heart Song (feat. Jasmine) KB**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Three: The Harshest Reality.**

Hangover. A noun. It could be defined waking up wondering what the hell happened last night and pondering did i get a girl pregnant. His head was on fire. His mind and body was fighting an eternal war. His body is winning. Twitching, but too numb to fully grasp his surroundings. Breathing, but his chest was heavy the breath was shallow and short-winded. More twitching, more pounding, more death. Death, it sounded pretty nice right about now. His mind tried to recollect the moments after the angel slowly flew away from him. Flew? He definitely had too many shots. His face contorted into his usual scold while trying to recollect his failure last night. Adjusting to the darkness,Fragments ran through his mind faster than Naruto could run to the Ramen noodle stand. He forcefully took in a breath that shattered his fragmented thoughts. Warmth. What the hell? One thing Sasuke hated with a burning passion was warmth. Then it hit him, his eyes shot open. _Her _fingers were tangled into his, her head laid comfortably on his chest as her goddess naked body laid onto of his. Her hard nipples are rubbing against his _warm _chest and small moans already came out of her mouth and _she wasn't even_ _awake_. His deep rich raspy voice mumbled,

"Sakura…" He took time to adjust to the sun shining into his condo. _Another _thing he hated. Light. The Uchiha was finally impatient enough to throw her off of him. He jolted out of bed before reaching on the ground and collecting her clothes, "S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's face contorted into a frown when the warmth suddenly left her body. She slowly closed her eyes, while reminiscing on the _amazing _night she experienced with this _sex god_. Just the thoughts almost gave her another _orgasm_, and just how _big_—BAM. Her eyes automatically opened again.

"_Get out." _Sasuke slowly yet menacingly said. Sakura's face turned grim, "You can't just have _SEX_ with me and then kick me out!"

"Watch me" He simply stated as he threw her thong on the bed.

"SASUKE YOU_ DOUCHE—"_His hands clamped onto her face bringing himself to her eye level. His perfect black orbs stared deeply into hers. His gaze made her shift on the bed,

"Taking advantage of me while I was drunk makes you a _slut _you know." His comment was like a double edged sword that pierced into her flawless skin. Those judging eyes continued to pry into her like it was looking for her deepest secrets. The tears burned her face as they fell down her flawed skin, "Sa-Sasuke—"

"_Get out" _He venomously spat throwing more clothes at her. She shoved her dress on while walking the walk of shame to his door. He opened his door for her, like the gentlemen he was, and stared at her face. The silence between was full of hostility and regret. The smell of sex was too much for Sakura to handle; her mind was chastising her for her actions while her body was breaking down. His gaze never fazed towards her while staring at her.

"Sasuke—I" He shut the door in her face. When she let that first tear fall, her vision blurred by the cascading tears that came after. She touched his cold door with her trembling hand knowing this was the end of their reign together. Sasuke could hear her cries and grunted before going to the shower. It smelt too much like sex in his condo, he needed to go out.

**.::.**

She saw was red. _Literally ._The Goddess finally opened her eyes after trying to calm the pounding aches of her mind. Her body screamed as her arm twitched. After enjoying the darkness for three seconds, she opened her eyes to see red. She had a red thong, on her face. _What the hell happened last night—_The blood shot up to her face, while her ears burned of embarrassment. She was _naked_ under the _covers_ with _Ino_. The blonde next to her was snoring louder than life itself. Hinata took the pillow from under her head and placed it "gently" on top of Ino's head. While Ino's body flailed for air, Hinata bent her head backwards.

"Bastard." Ino muttered as Hinata crawled out of bed. Ino blushed while staring at Hinata's body, "DAMN GIRL WHAT HAVE _YOU _BEEN DOING." Ino crawled out of bed wearing Hinata's other pajamas which caused Hinata to give out a sigh. _Nothing_ happened. Hinata groaned while grabbing the side of her head, "What happened..."

"We were walking home will you was howling about you fucking up a chancing with a client. People kept staring thinking you were some kind of hooker or something. So you stumbled home and passed out leaning on the door while i was trying to open it. When i opened it you felt on your face and you continued to spew out some nonsense BOY YOU WAS .WASTED." Ino laughed before continuing, "Then you was crawling on the ground with your hair in your face looking like the grudge and you ripped off your dress and climbed your ass to bed." Ino shrugged, "It's not my fault you can't hold down your liquor." Ino roared in laughter as Hinata groaned clutching her head while crawled herself out of bed.

"I'm making breakfast," Hinata almost left the room before Ino threw her a robe to wear. Hinata's face surely couldn't have turned any redder. Ino snickered while following Hinata into the kitchen. The comfortable silence between them continued when Ino said,

"Remember in High school, when you had the hugest crush on Naruto?" Hinata scoffed. Crush? Hell no it was full out love. This deep admiration for him simply because he was everything _she _could never be. He never gave up; no matter the circumstance or those who told him he would never amount to anything. That's what she wanted to do; she wanted to find something for fighting for. Ino saw Hinata staring at the onion in deep thought before continuing,

"What changed?" Hinata recollected the thought in her mind. What changed about her? What caused her to stop loving Naruto? Did she _actually _love Naruto? "I guess… Prom season, my feelings changed. I realized… he never notice me. He'd never loved me like he loved Sa-Sakura. And she made it quite clear." _You'll always be second best. Let's face it you'll never amount to me. I'm better than you, I'm smarter than you, I'm hotter than you. Those dreams of being a model should be put to rest because no one wants an ugly twat like you. I can't believe we were ever friends. Hinata, know that you brought this on yourself when you betrayed me._

"When Naruto came running up to me with this—this excitement in his voice because Sakura had finally said yes she'd go to prom with him it made me realize. I didn't feel anything. I've read _so _many books, watched many movies to know that this should have been my breaking point. I should have cried myself to sleep, I should have had that 'let's eat ice cream and watch chick flicks' moment, I should have felt like I was empty within myself for him. I felt nothing but numb for those five seconds I was brought to _reality._ I was in this state of mind, thinking I was in love with a guy who wouldn't give me a time of day. I was _infatuated _by this guy who didn't notice me. He didn't make me feel like _anything_. I admired him. He was… a role model. But how could I have convinced myself that I loved him…if I didn't love myself," Hinata began to slowly lose insanity, "How can I put all my faith and love into man, when I'm gaining nothing back. How can I lose _friendships _over with _Sa-Sakura _just because I tried to take of out of her fantasy of thinking that she _had_ _no_ chance with Sasuke when I didn't even see that I didn't _have _a chance with Naruto…"

"Hinata," Ino put her hand on Hinata's shoulder sympathetically. The silence filled with remorse was suddenly ended with

"That's why." Hinata stated, "That's why I got over Naruto." Hinata smiled sadly before stating, "You know what's sad. I felt sorry for Sakura after bringing her to reality while I was living in my own fantasy. I had no right to do that and if I could go back in time I would take that moment back. But I can't. So I accept—"

"BULLSHIT" Ino screamed, "That's complete BULLSHIT. What you did was right it's her fault for not accepting it. And the fact that you grew up from your mistakes makes _you _an unremarkable best friend." Ino's tears blurred her vision, "Damnit Hinata you got me all sentimental before we enough eat." Hinata let out a small giggle. They both finally finished making breakfast and sat down reminiscing on the high school days when Hinata's phone rang.

"Hello," She said trying to repress the giggle from Ino's boisterous comments about every guy in the grade.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry for calling you ahead of time."

"No it's okay I'm just have breakfast with—"

"Okay great, So I'm going to need you to get dressed now so you could come and get your makeup ready for the long day of photography for my newest perfume. Don't mess this up I have potential investors coming today. Because if I don't make them happy. _I _won't be happy and If I'm not happy you will be dropped so fast _Kami's_ head will spin."

"Y-yes sure"

Boy was she up for excited for another calm and collected day at work. Hinata sighed as she sipped on her coffee. Ino patted her on the shoulder before saying, "Don't worry it only gets worse from here!"

* * *

**Aye, I know the chapters are just dropping left and right. I'mma let you in on a secret. I'm just making stuff up as I go so i'm just as interested as how this going to turn out as you are. Thanks for the R&R and keep dropping them. You guys are truly the reason why i keep writing these chapters. I just want you guys to spread the news on this story. I'll try to update frequently. I write a chapter everyday and will continue to do that. Again, keep R&R and ill keep posting more chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

"**If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found by now." ~Young the giant Cough Syrup**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Peace**

She embraced the five seconds of darkness to recollect her thoughts before getting on the stage. The midnight goddess' perfect porcelain skin contrasted against the bright polka dotted pink room. _Brink pink short hair and her beautifully pale perfect skin, her bright lawn green eyes seduced around just by one look; Her size zero body had curves like no other, while her personality was warm and inviting towards people; her laugh was like Kami's instruments. Her naturally light pink shaded lips—_

"Hinata," Her face veered towards the dark rich booming voice, not trusting her own voice to answer the call, "Don't fuck this up."

Asuma simply stated before leaving the stage as they applied bright pink blush on her face. She dared not answer to her demon-spawned boss. Lately, he had been on edge and she _surely_ didn't want to give him anymore stress then what he _clearly_ had. She again embraced darkness to comfort the nervousness that was making her face contort in displeasure. Why does everyone doubt her? It was almost as if…people _expected _her to fail. It was almost as if… people _wanted _to add another item on the list of how imperfect she was. She was human; she had _every _right to fail. But why her, why is it that being herself was never enough to satisfy the yearning of _anybody. _Why was it no matter how many great accomplishments she had it would never erase the amount of failure it took to get there? _Why couldn't she be happy?_ Why couldn't she have that…undeniable permanent smile that everyone else had. She slowly opened her eyes to stare at how makeup was able to cover up all her imperfections she found in herself,

"Hinata it's time." She nodded her petite head and trotted to the shelf with the teddy bear in her hand. Hinata midnight blue long hair had enchanting white flowered placed calculatedly in her hair. Her off-white dress was eccentrically detailed with flower embellishment. Her tawny-like eyes were brought out by her ghostly pale curvaceous body. She slight parted her lips while her neck flawless was elongated while her eyes were glued acutely to the angel while her petite hand had a slight grasp on the Black Marquina marble necklace. Hinata parted her legs giving the effect she was dangling off the life-sized shelf and held the teddy bear in a certain manor looking as though they were attached by hip. _You'll always be Second best_. Hinata tried to keep her poise long enough for the photographer to capture the picture. _You'll never amount to me, let's face it._ Her lips began to quiver, but she wouldn't move out of her stance. _No one wants an ugly twat like you._ She blinked the tears away trying to go against her body trying to quiver. _You brought this on yourself._

"I'm sorry," She whispered before dashing off the stage.

**.::.**

**Minutes before…**

He needed a cigarette, but those calculating eyes staring into his soul took the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it into oblivion with his perfect hand.

"Don't smoke in my presence," The man venomously stated before opening his hand to let the wind carry the ashes, "I _hate_ that smell." Asuma gave a short nod before escorting the business man into the photo shoot.

"Fashion is creative, seductive, a form of art, but to designers like me it's a religion—"The investor's face contorted in discomfort when he saw her. Her brown eyes gave off this innocent aura while her body…her _goddess_ body said otherwise. Asuma grew deathly quiet when he watch the man's facial expression, _what the fuck did I say. _Asuma profusely thought as he rummaged through his mind thinking of way to apologize his rambling on about fashion. He knew _the Uchiha _didn't like many things especially those who wouldn't shut up enough for him to think.

"Who's that." He blunted stated. Asuma turned to look in his direction to see Hinata dashing off in the middle of the photo shoot.

"That _was_ our newest addition to our company." Sasuke walked away. _Oh boy _Asuma was _not _happy.

**.::.**

Hinata ran into the dressing room and stared ripping the flowers out of her hair. The tears burned her face as she ripped the necklace off her neck. Her body was quivering while wiping the makeup off her face._ "You think being a model will pay your college tuition, you ungrateful brat you a Hyuuga, you are to be a business women not being some—some slut half naked posing in front of a camera posing! You—you've always been a disgrace to this family! You—you could never do anything right! And to think they were to make you heiress." Hiashi spat on the ground, "such foul words in my mouth!" _Hinata's tears poured quicker down her face while she ripped off the fake eyelashes off,

"_Why are you so weak! I know that you're stronger than this and yet you won't hit me! This is defense classes! HIT ME!" Hanabi screamed as she struck her sister again, "HIT ME" The tears flooded out of Hanabi's eyes while she continued to assault Hinata "HIT ME!" Hanabi latched onto her sister crying on her shoulder whispering, "Don't go…Just Hit me. Just once…please." _Hinata looked in the mirror while the tears continued to fall. She spat on the mirror as she took off the dress and stared at her body. _No one wants an ugly twat like you._ Hinata clinched her fist._Let's face it, you'll always be second best._ Hinata shattered the mirror with her fist.

"Someone once told me, you can only hold onto so much before you snap." Hinata veered her head to the sound of the voice but refused to answer. The Uchiha leaned on the door frame before stepping one foot into the dressing room. He slowly moved close to her but stopped when she threw the contacts out of her eyes and her lavender-tinted eyes met his dark black eyes. _It was her_.

"What the hell do you want Uchiha." She spat before turning around and slipping on her pants and shirt. The last thing she needed was for the pervert to try and be the damn prince in her damsel in distress moment.

"Whoa whoa," he said mockingly throwing his hands up while continuing to smugly say, "I just want to talk. I never caught your name but it's nice to know that you know mine."

"Oh I'm sorry _you're_ _highness _my apologizes for stepping out of line… it's just that your face has been on every damn magazine for the last six years in a row."

"It has, hasn't it. Highness is _way_ too formal I like royal _hotness_ better." He smirked again causing her to roll her eyes. Hinata threw her hair into a cute messy bun picked up her bag before stating, "Look Uchiha, I'm bout to lose my job and I'm going insane by my own thoughts. So right now _is not_ the time for you to use your _charms_ to try and get me in your bed." _Damn _she was attractive being so feisty. He just wants to ravish her _right now_; she wants to hear her scream his name. Sasuke blinked and slipped into his infamous smirk before saying, "You find me _charming._"

"Get a life Uchiha." She stated before leaving the building. She worked in that studio for four months and just ruined her chances of ever making it into the fashion world. Dammit is it really _that hard_ to be happy. She walked slowly home trying to enjoy the scenery when all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole. Somehow, she made it home and flopped herself on her bed before embracing the darkness. It was the only place she found peace.

* * *

**Alright, next week i might not have the time to write... cus i'm a junior and i sorta have a life by next week... ._. ugh...life...the struggle  
**


End file.
